Timeline: The apocalypse
by supersaiyan2mvegeta
Summary: When Mr. Satan is accidentally killed by Cell, the future is damaged beyond repair.
1. Prologue

Timeline: The Apocalypse  
  
Written by: ssj2mvegeta  
  
Prologue  
  
Cell stood perfectly poised on his makeshift ring. The Z senshi stood to the side of the ring, nearly laughing. The pompous fool, Mr. Satan, was showboating to the news crew as if he had already won. Every single one of the true contestants could sense his ki, and while it was massive compared to Bulma, he was about as powerful as a gnat compared to even Yamucha. He had finished his ridiculous display of punches and kicks, and had now turned his attention to Cell. With a flurry of hits, Mr. Satan pummeled Cell, who stood there and felt nothing. Breaking from the flurry of useless hits, Mr. Satan stepped back and lunged at Cell. With one quick hit, Cell knocked Mr. Satan from the ring and into a cliff-face. No one was suspecting what would happen next.  
  
As Mr. Satan smacked into the cliff, his ki vanished from this universe. His dead body fell to the ground in a broken, twisted heap. Cell, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Yamucha, Tienshinhan, Kuririn, # 16, and the news crew stared at his body in horror. The news crew stared because the simpletons couldn't imagine Mr. Satan being defeated so easily, and the others because for some reason, they KNEW he should have survived. In a glimmer of light, they saw that suddenly, this universe was taking a turn in a completely unexpected direction. Even though they didn't know what was in store, they knew that it would be incorrect. There was nothing they could do about it, either. Somehow, through the haze, they knew the world was doomed.  
  
Goku stepped forward; still a little shocked, and said, "Well, I guess I'll go first."  
  
********  
  
After Cell's spectacular death at the hands of Gohan, he an the other Z senshi flew off to Kami's lookout, giving time for the news crew to check on Mr. Satan, who they assumed to be unconscious. As they ran up to his limp body, the Z senshi had made their wish to bring back all those killed by Cell. As the News anchor shook Mr. Satan's body, his spirit drifted back from the long line at the check-in station, to give him another life.  
  
"Whoa, did someone get the license plate of that truck?" Mr. Satan said groggily, before reassessing the situation. "What the..? I thought I was dead! What's going on?"  
  
"Calm yourself, Mr. Satan. You were knocked Unconscious by Cell." Said the news reporter.  
  
"Cell, where is he???" Mr. Satan yelped out in alarm, looking around wildly for Cell."  
  
"He was defeated by a young boy." Replied the reporter.  
  
"What!?! Someone who kil-err, 'knocked me out' was defeated by a small boy." He said with surprise.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Mr. Satan. You've been dethroned by a young boy, no older than 11."  
  
Mr. Satan fainted.  
  
********  
  
"Well, that about clears up the mess Cell caused," Started Kuririn, "but one thing still bothers me. I thought for sure that that jerk, umm, Mr. Satan, would survive that hit. Anyone else feel the same?"  
  
They all nodded in unison.  
  
"I also think something bad is coming, but what?" Kuririn asked.  
  
They wouldn't find out for another seven years.  



	2. Chapter 1

Timeline: The Apocalypse  
Saga one: Kawaru  
  
Written by: ssj2mvegeta  
  
Chapter one  
  
The sun shone brightly and the wind blew my hair back as I flew on the Kin-toun. I was quite overjoyed about going to an actual school, but I didn't want to be late. Urging my father's candy cloud faster, I raced toward the town. The warm air rushed past my face as we approached the gleaming city; it was huge. Satan City had always been huge so it wasn't that surprising, although when you're doing something other than meeting friends in a city, you tend to focus more on the lay of the land. I smiled as we approached the outskirts of town. While not incredibly fast, the Kin-toun was definitely reliable.  
  
At the outskirts of the city, I vaulted down to the streets, waving goodbye to my yellow friend. Landing silently on the street, I looked around. The city was even bigger up close; I gawked at the buildings like an idiot. When I realized how stupid I must have looked, I quickly glanced at my feet as a large sweat drop ran down my face. I felt totally out of place from living a secluded life in my parent's house. Sighing, I pulled out the slip of paper containing the address of Orange Star High School. I already knew the address, as well as visited the school before, but I wanted to be sure. After looking it over again, I ran off in the correct direction. Even though I was in a hurry, I still couldn't help but look at everything; or at least the best look I could get while moving incredibly fast.  
  
I passed grocery marts, clothing shops, cosmetic stores; you name it. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a robbery in progress. Several police cars were barricading the bank and the police were firing on the criminals. The criminals were in black suits with broad, black sunglasses.  
  
"Man, I can't just let this happen." I told myself, "But if I go fight, I might be recognized later. I know! I'll become a super saiya-jin! No one will recognize me later with golden hair!"  
  
I crouched down and clenched my fists. As I raised my ki, my hair and clothes began to billow as if a wind was emanating from my body. Muscles flexed, veins popping, my ki exploded out of my pores, spewing forth white energy. I closed my eyes and let out a ki-ai shout, greeting the surge of power that washed over me. I still remember the feeling of the first time I had become a super saiya-jin, the boost of power was amazing. Just the taste of the power... I loved it. I opened my eyes, watching the last bit of now golden ki to disperse. I then turned my attention back to the robbery. Charging forward, I met with the "heavily armed" guards and dispatched them quickly. Taking care to not kill them, I punched stomachs, kicked heads, and destroyed weapons. Too easy.  
  
Bank-robbers and police yelling, I charged forward slamming a fist into one grunt's stomach. There would be a hole through the poor guy's chest if I had tried. The dispatched criminal fell to his knees, clutching his solar plexus; gasping for air. Behind me, another thief aimed the butt of his machine gun at the back of my head. I could have easily dodged such a slow attack, but I let the gun hit me full force. The wooden handle cracked and splintered against my head. I could feel his eyes bug out and his jaw drop. I pivoted around and returned his attack with a roundhouse kick. A trickle of blood ran from the victim's mouth as his body jerkily flew into a police car.  
  
"What's with this guy? Fire on him!!" Leveling his famas at me, the leader of the gang fired a volley of bullets at me. The bullets, while fast to a normal human's standards, were slow and easy to follow. Exerting no effort, I caught each one whizzing at me with my left hand. Holding my clenched fist out, I dropped my hand-full of shot onto the ground.  
  
"Holy shit! Let's get out of here!" The last two remaining bandits ran for their get-away car. I watched them run for a couple of seconds, before zanzokening in front of the leader. Not seeing my rapid movement, the fat criminal looked up at me meekly. Pointing the muzzle of his gun at my face, he slowly backed away, quaking with fear. Reaching out quickly, I grabbed the muzzle and crushed it. With no strain, I broke the ruined tip off. Both criminals looked at me as if I was an inhuman monster (which was not far from the truth, being half saiya-jin), and ran for the police, begging to be arrested. Too easy.  
  
Since before I had faced Cell, I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to hurt things. I still felt that way through nearly the entire fight with Cell. I thought that the only thing that tied me in any way to my saiya-jin roots was my explosive temper. Nothing before had made me wish to fight, it was somewhat forced upon me. Sure, I would rather help my friends then do geometry work, but it wasn't me. During my fight with Cell, not only had my anger once again exploded, I had grown up. My achievement of super saiya-jin 2 had forever destroyed my desire to not fight. I wanted to hurt Cell. Make him pay for what he did. I wanted to kill him so slowly he would forever be traumatized in the afterlife. My anger compacted into a ball of pure hate and I couldn't hold it... I didn't want hold it back. In an instant my childish wish to not want to kill anything had been consumed in a fiery explosion of hate. My youth had died. My innocence had died. I'm not sure what made me continue training after Cell had been defeated. Perhaps it was my new love of battle. Perhaps it was the nagging feeling that Mr. Satan shouldn't have died. Perhaps I was just paranoid. Whatever the reason, I needed a challenge. Only Vegeta was left with a reasonably high power. However, he still refused to acknowledge me as a sparring partner, or even a saiya-jin. He laughed at my requests for a spar, dismissing me as a lucky brat. He practically forced me to hate him.  
  
I knocked the last of the robbers out, and blasted off into the shadows. I powered down in the darkness, letting my hair return to its normal black. I left my hiding place and headed toward school. The police cars milling around the jail slowly got out of the way to allow traffic to return to normal, but the officers themselves were running around frantically trying to figure out what happened. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the officers talking about the robbery. Then a young girl, roughly my age, arrived on the scene. She appeared fully ready to fight someone and apparently from the conversation, she did so on a regular basis. I looked back at her. She was quite beautiful and I couldn't help but blush. She had long black hair in pigtails. She had a shirt much too large for her, as well as a bit too short shorts. So as not to draw too much attention to my red face, I looked at my feet. They continued to talk about the crime, and described me as a golden-haired warrior. I decided that it might look strange if I stood there, so I pretended to be only slightly interested and started to walk off. I heard the police officer say that the "Golden-Haired Warrior" Was wearing a white shirt and tan pants (which I happened to be wearing) along with the Orange Star High School badge. I stopped in my tracks with a worried expression on my face. I jerkily looked down at the orange badge pinned to my shirt. I stood there telling myself why, oh why did I not take off my badge??? Then, as if to drag my wrecked nerves over a barbeque of burning coals, that cute girl asked me something.  
  
"Hey, you! Did, you see what happened here?" She asked me with a strong sense of duty and. The way she talked was commanding, yet not rude. Cute and persuasive. I fought with all of my power not to sound too flustered.  
  
"Eh? No, not really." I answered her. As I turned to look at her, she crossed her arms and held her head high.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" She asked again, still commanding.  
  
"Y-yeah." I stammered out. I glanced at my watch to keep myself from panicking, until I saw what my watch read. "NANI?!? Oh, no! I'm late for my first day of school!" I prepared to blast off, but thought better of it with the present company. I ran normally the rest of the way. Even though I didn't look back, I could tell that girl, whoever she was, was staring at me like I had lost my mind. Well, there was no more time to worry about that. School was about to start without me.  
  
*****  
  
End of Chapter One  



End file.
